fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Atarun
"Makuta - fascynujące istoty. Potrafią tworzyć życie, nowe gatunki Rahi, w których opisywaniu się lubowałem. Zrozumiałem jednak, że tak naprawdę Makuta są niczym. Niczym wobec mej potęgi!" - Atarun Atarun to tajemnicza istota, która zawładnęła wyspami Archipelagu Naotu. Biografia Atarun pochodzi z jednej z mniejszych wysp z Wszechświata Matoran. Nie wiadomo, z jakiej rasy konkretnie się wywodzi. Od niepamiętnych lat zajmował się badaniem fauny i flory Wszechświata. Zwiedził mnóstwo miejsc poznając rośliny, Rahi i innych mieszkańców najróżniejszych lądów. Jest autorem "Wielkiej Encyklopedii Stworzeń i Gatunków Świata Naszego" - dzieła, które jest jedną z najlepszych i najbogatszych w informacje ksiąg o gatunkach roślin, zwierząt, czy innych tworów Ducha Mata Nui lub Wielkich Istot. Pasją Ataruna jest też zróżnicowanie kultur panujących w różnych nacjach. Szczególnie fascynował go gatunek Makuta, którego przedstawiciele tworzyli Rahi i zasiedlali nimi Wszechświat. Atarun zawsze był nimi zafascynowany, zazdrościł im ich mocy kreacji nowego życia i niesamowitych zdolności. Kiedy Atarun dowiedział się, że jeden z Makuta w Archipelagu Naotu został zabity, czym prędzej przypłynął na miejsce, by zbadać martwe ciało Makuty Zrekrana. Po żmudnym przeszukiwaniu wysp udało mu się znaleźć kryjówkę Makuty, lecz jedyne, co znalazł, to niemal pusty pancerz. Kiedy Atarun pochylił się nad nim, by dokładnie go zbadać, poczuł dziwne uczucie, jakby coś dosłownie wniknęło między jego pancerz i wniknęło głęboko w jego tkanki. To, co się stało, odmieniło jego życie. Wtedy Atarun poczuł dziwne, wręcz szaleńcze pragnienie, pragnienie wydarcia z pancerza każdego Makuta, który żyje, tego, co jest w środku - esencji Makuta. Opętany żądzą pochłonięcia całej esencji badacz czym prędzej wyruszył na najbliższy kontynent. Znalazł jednego z przedstawicieli Bractwa Makuta w jego siedzibie i znienacka go zaatakował, chcąc posiąść jego esencję. Przeciwnik jednak zadał ciężkie rany Atarunowi, któremu udało się jedynie skraść kilka Kraata przetrzymywanych w kryjówce Makuty. Podróżnik cudem przetrwał, a niedługo po tym uciekł do Archipelagu Naotu. Tam przejął dawne schronienie Zrekrana, znajdujące się wysoko w górach głównej wyspy, i uczynił z niego swoją bazę. Atarun wiedział, że samemu nie uda mu się pokonać żadnego Makuty i na pewno nie zdobędzie ich esencji w pojedynkę. Dlatego spróbował stworzyć swoją własną armię, która miałaby pomóc mu zdobyć więcej Antidermis. Eksperymentując z Kraata na maskach Kanohi, odkrył, że dobrym sposobem zniewolenia innych istot będzie zarażenie ich głodem zainfekowanych Kanohi. Znając zwyczaje Rahi, podrzucił wiele zainfekowanych masek miejscowej faunie, która stała się niezwykle agresywna. Był to jednak pierwszy krok planu Ataruna. Rahi miały następnie zarazić głodem masek miejscowych Matoran. Mając armię złożoną z Rahi takich jak Smoki Raahu, czy Tagrua oraz inteligentnych Matoran, opętany rządzą Antidermis Atarun mógł stawić czoła Makuta i posiąść ich esencję. Cechy i zdolności Atarun jeszcze niedawno był szanowanym i pełnym ciekawości świata badaczem. Fascynował go otaczający go świat, flora, fauna (i jej zachowanie), Matoranie, przedstawiciele poszczególnych ras, zwłaszcza Makuta. Był pełen podziwu dla nich, ich kreatywności, lojalności Wielkiemu Duchowi. To wszystko zmieniło się, gdy w jego ciało wniknęła esencja Makuta - uzależnienie od niej zniewoliło jego umysł. Jedynym pragnieniem dawnego badacza stała się chcę pochłonięcia coraz większych ilości Antidermis. Atarun wręcz postradał zmysły, uroił sobie, że jest on ponad innymi, że nawet sam gatunek Makuta jest niczym wobec niego. Jednak i tak pragnął esencji, i to coraz bardziej. Dawny podróżnik był niezwykle roztropną, lecz miłą dla wszystkich i pozytywnie nastawioną istotą. Obecny Atarun to prawdziwe przeciwieństwo jego dawnego ja. Jest przebiegły, ale nieprzewidywalny, agresywny, lecz chłodny. Nie jest wybitnym wojownikiem, jednak nadrabia to swoją mocą telekinezy. Esencja Makuta bardzo wyniszczyła nie tylko jego umysł, ale i ciało, które wyewoluowało w kościstą bestię z pazurami wielkimi jak u Muaka. Atarun jest posiadaczem Kanohi Iden, dzięki której może dosłownie wyjść ze swojego ciała, by niezauważonym przemierzać Archipelag i badać postępy jego planu. Zawsze jednak nosi przy sobie kilka innych masek oraz Kraata - by mógł zarazić głodem napotkaną istotę. Informacje o MOCu Atarun został zbudowany w roku 2014. Posiada zapewne sporo części. I tyle... Theme *''The Bionicle Theme of MNOLG'' Autor *Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) Uwagi *'Jeżeli ktoś chce wykorzystać tą postać w jakimkolwiek celu, musi się najpierw skontaktować z jej autorem, aby uzyskać pozwolenie na jej użycie.' Kategoria:Ł.owca1